<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Middle Of The Night by freshpageonthedesk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045554">In The Middle Of The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshpageonthedesk/pseuds/freshpageonthedesk'>freshpageonthedesk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Fluff, Clexa, College Roommates, Comforting Lexa (The 100), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Stressed Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshpageonthedesk/pseuds/freshpageonthedesk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't sleep, so she decides to go to Lexa's room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Middle Of The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short thing I wrote when I was in need of some Clexa fluff (which I am basically all the time). I hope you'll like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 am. 2 am. 3 am.</p><p>Clarke had seen every hour pass by that night, and also every minute, without a second of sleep. This was a common problem; she spent many nights tossing and turning while her mind couldn’t stop racing and stressing out over almost everything. She suffered from <em>a lot </em>of stress, especially on nights like these, when she had an important exam the next day and could really use her rest. But the longer it took her to fall asleep, the bigger the stress became, and the smaller were the chances of an unconcerned night’s rest.</p><p>Somewhere around 2 am, the idea had first occurred to her. She knew that she couldn’t do it, but that made her want it even more. Lexa’s bedroom was right next to hers, in the student flat that they shared with some other friends. The idea of her best friend’s proximity was almost unbearable, because Lexa was the only person in the world that could calm her down in a second. And the only person next to whom she could safely fall asleep on moments like these.</p><p>They’d slept together once before, on a very cold night in late December. It had started with late-night conversations over the phone, that consisted mainly of complaining about their cold feet, until Clarke had brought up the idea of Lexa coming over to her room so that they could warm each other. Because she was gay, Lexa was used to straight girls shying away from any form of intimacy with her, so the way Clarke tolerated all this cuddling had taken her by surprise. The truth was, Clarke was in some way attracted to her lesbian best friend, and had enjoyed the closeness more than she should when she’d fallen asleep in Lexa’s arms. That had been in the beginning of their friendship. Now, there were plenty of indications that Lexa was in love with her, and even though Clarke took that as a huge compliment, she didn’t want to hurt her friend by giving the wrong signals.</p><p>Yet she also needed Lexa so badly that it was driving her insane. At first, she’d tried to imagine what it would feel like if she would be holding her, hoping that would take away her restlessness. But the emptiness on the other side of the bed only made her feel colder.</p><p>Eventually, she decided to go to the toilet. Not because she had to go, but she knew that Lexa usually slept with her door open, so at least she could check if the brunette was asleep. <em>What could be wrong with that?</em></p><p>Lexa was asleep. She was lying on her side, her arm next to her pillow and her lips slightly parted as she was breathing peacefully. Clarke bit her lip at the sight. Lexa really was a beautiful girl, she’d noticed that many times before. It was actually a shame that she didn’t have a girlfriend. She would be the most caring, angelic partner one could imagine, and Lexa herself also deserved someone who would make her happy. Someone who would buy her flowers, make her coffee in the morning, do her braids for her and listen to music with her through shared earbuds while lying on the couch together. Deep down Clarke always wanted to do these small things for her, because they were close and she genuinely wanted to see her happy, but then again she didn’t want to give her false hope.</p><p>As she was watching her friend sleep, Clarke hadn't realized that she was leaning her head against the door frame and had wrapped her arms around her own body to stay warm. So when Lexa suddenly moved in her sleep, it scared her so badly that she rushed back to the corridor. In doing so, her arm accidentally hit the doorknob and made the door slide open further with a high-pitched creaking noise.</p><p>That was enough for Lexa to wake up. The brunette sat up straight in her bed, rubbing her eyes and looking around in mild alarm.</p><p>“Lex?” Clarke slowly went back inside, this time holding the doorknob in her hand so that she certainly wouldn’t make any more noises. “It’s me, I’m sorry, I was going to the bathroom and I…” The words stuck in her throat while she was trying to make up a logic explanation. There was no reasonable way in which she could have hit the door if she were just passing by through the wide corridor.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Lexa said, still a little confused but not panicked anymore. She glanced at Clarke with sleepy eyes. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m…” Again, Clarke hesitated. Was she really going to act as if nothing was wrong while she’d literally come here to see Lexa sleep? “Well, actually, no,” she admitted. “It’s one of those sleepless nights again.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Lexa said in a compassionate way. <em>See, this was typically her. You could brutally wake her up in the midst of her sleep and she would still only be concerned about you.</em> “Because of your exam?”</p><p>Clarke nodded.</p><p>“But you’ve studied a lot. You’ll be okay.”</p><p>The blonde girl sighed. “I know it’s stupid. I just can’t put it out of my head, while actually I’m goddamn tired, but no matter what I do, I can’t fall asleep.” A shiver ran down her spine – it was rather cold being out of bed on bare feet in the middle of the night.</p><p>“Is there something I can do to help you?” Lexa asked, already pushing down her sheets as she intended to get out of the bed. “Maybe get you something to drink, or to eat, or…”</p><p>“Well… actually…” Clarke stared into those warm, sweet eyes, that only ever looked this soft for her. “Maybe I don’t have the right to ask this but… can I sleep with you?”</p><p>Lexa’s eyes widened a little in surprise, but then she nodded. “Yeah, of course. Come in.”</p><p>Clarke closed the door behind her – unlike Lexa, she never slept with the door open, and she didn’t want Raven to go to the toilet and accidentally see them sleeping together. Lexa moved to the side of the bed to make room for Clarke, and fluffed the pillow for her.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I woke you up,” Clarke apologized when she lay down next to her friend. Lexa’s sheets smelled so much like her, which was the most comforting thing and almost immediately made her feel sleepy.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Lexa reassured. “You can always wake me up.” She bit her lip, probably wondering if she’d gone too far making that remark. But Clarke moved closer to her and draped her arm around her friend’s waist. A little hesitantly, Lexa wrapped hers around Clarke as well, allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder while she gently brushed her blonde hair back.</p><p>“Is this okay for you?” Clarke asked, in nothing more than a faint mumble. Her warm breath was pleasantly tickling against Lexa’s neck.</p><p>“Yes,” Lexa answered. “Although I think you should know that I’m feeling quite a lot right now,” she added shyly. “But that’s okay for me, I mean, if you’re okay with this.” The brunette was obviously nervous, and constantly stumbling over her words. Clarke smiled unwillingly – Lexa really didn’t have to warn her for her clearly present feelings anymore. She didn’t mind at all, quite on the contrary; it was exactly <em>this</em> that made her feel so safe and welcome with Lexa.</p><p>“I'm okay,” she whispered back.</p><p>“You know that I would never… try something, right?” Lexa ensured.</p><p>Clarke propped herself up on her elbow to look at her. From up close, Lexa’s green eyes had hints of other colors in them, almost like art. There were a lot of things about Lexa that could be described as art, like the curve of her jaw or the perfect form of her plump lips, or that wonderful smell that she carried around everywhere she went.</p><p>Clarke loved art.</p><p>The blonde’s brow arched a little in confusion. She’d pulled back to reassure Lexa, but now that she was staring at her from this close, she… <em>Oh god.</em> Her stomach twisted a little as she glanced down at Lexa’s lips. She’d always loved the small things about her, she’d always wanted to be close to her and have Lexa comforting her whenever she was feeling bad. But this was the very first time that she actually had an urge to kiss her, and not just as a crazy try-out idea. <em>She really wanted to kiss her.</em></p><p>“Clarke?” Lexa asked, since she hadn’t said anything in a while.</p><p>Maybe it was the time of the night, or the exhaustion, or the fact that she was lying in Lexa’s warm arms with her typical smell all over her, that prevented Clarke from getting her head together. But she couldn’t take her thoughts off it anymore, nor could she think of anything to answer – she’d already forgotten what they were talking about in the first place. Instead, she cupped Lexa’s cheek and leaned in cautiously. Their lips met only briefly, and so light that it hardly qualified as a kiss, but the effect was enormous. An eruption of butterflies in Clarke’s stomach made her break the kiss. <em>Was this real? Was she actually kissing a girl and liking it?</em> She'd never thought she could be into girls, because she clearly liked boys and, well, it just never seemed to be a possibility. But then there were Lexa’s wide eyes staring at her again, and her lips parting slightly as if they couldn’t believe what they just felt, and Clarke melted like an ice cream cone.</p><p><em>Lexa</em>, she thought. <em>Oh my god, Lexa. She’s just so… Lexa.</em></p><p>“Okay, this is not really helping to make me feel less,” Lexa noted a little bewildered.</p><p>“Lexa, I…” Clarke couldn’t speak properly; this was all too crazy, but all too good at the same time. Without finishing her sentence, she leaned in again, pressing their lips together more firmly this time, with the immediate response of her feelings. Lexa let her, but she didn’t dare to move as they lay there in their same embrace and Clarke’s fingers softly caressed the sensitive skin of her neck. When the blonde girl pulled away and a wide smile started to spread across her face, Lexa looked on the verge of breaking.</p><p>“What?” the brunette asked breathlessly.</p><p>“I'm in love with you,” Clarke whispered, convinced about her words as she spoke them. “I have feelings for you.”</p><p>Lexa gulped visibly, then opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again immediately after. Out of nowhere, a tear rolled down her cheek.</p><p>“Sorry,” Clarke said hastily. “I shouldn’t have…”</p><p>“No,” Lexa managed to say, in a weak voice. Now, her hand did go up to Clarke’s face and she gently cupped her cheek. “No, don’t be sorry for anything. I just… I can’t… are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.” Clarke wiped Lexa’s tear away with her thumb, a lump forming in her own throat as she thoroughly enjoyed it that she had literally made Lexa cry with happiness. She now realized more than ever how badly she wanted to take care of this girl, how much she wanted to make her feel this happy forever. “I mean, I know it’s sudden and I’m surprised as well but it all makes sense now. I… god, I think I’ve been loving you for quite a long time without knowing what it was.”</p><p>“So you…” Lexa’s bottom lip slightly trembled as the brunette gulped once more in an attempt to steady her voice.</p><p>“I want to be with you.” Clarke tightened their embrace to reinforce her words. “I want to be with you every single night. This feels so good, I…”</p><p>Lexa silenced her with a kiss, a sweet and tender one that sent her head spinning. Clarke couldn’t believe that she hadn’t seen this sooner, that she had wasted months sleeping in her own cold bed while she could have been here instead. She calmed down entirely as she lay there in Lexa’s arms, the time and her exam disappearing to somewhere far in the back of her mind. Meanwhile her tiredness started to set in more, which Lexa naturally noticed. The brunette placed another few small kisses on top of Clarke’s head before she helped the blonde lie down comfortably and she arranged the sheets around her, all without breaking their embrace.</p><p>“My exam,” Clarke murmured with mild resistance as she buried her face more in the crook of Lexa's neck.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up in time,” Lexa promised. “Get some sleep now.” Her fingers drew lazy circles in Clarke’s hair, making the blonde relax more while she started to tumble into a light slumber.</p><p>“Clarke?” Lexa asked quietly.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Do you only want to be with me<em> at night</em>, or…” She blushed slightly asking this question, still not daring to believe that all of this was happening and that Clarke really wanted to be her girlfriend.</p><p>“I want to be with you every second, for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Lexa finally allowed herself to break into the smile she hadn’t dared to let out yet as she watched Clarke falling asleep on her shoulder, her arms still holding her tightly.</p><p>“I love you,” she whispered, even though she knew Clarke wouldn’t be able to hear her anymore. It didn't matter – she would repeat those words a thousand more times.</p><p>Or more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>